villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Colonel Choi
Colonel Choi was a major antagonist in The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. She was portrayed by Jessey Meng. Biography Military leadership She was the lover of her general, Yang, who sought to resurrect the first Chinese ruler Emperor Han . She met her general in their military compound base in China and told him about news from their spy (later revealed to be Roger Wilson). Freeing the Emperor Then she went with him to the Chinese Museum in Shanghai to steal Evelyn's blood and resurrect the Emperor. She sliced open Evelyn's hand and got what she needed but was attacked by Evelyn and viciously knocked unconscious into a pile of rubbish. Then she was seen protecting Yang's men in the Great Wall of China and smirked with relief when her leader Yang came flying in on the back of the Dragon-formed Emperor. She and Yang wanted eternal fame and to rule the new dystopian world their Emperor would make, but she was forced to do her duty for the Emperor and to run into battle when the troops of the dead opponents of the Emperor came out of the earth. Last fight and death She and Yang were separated in battle but she drove up to him and commanded him the O'Connell family were going to kill the Emperor. She raced in her Jeep with Yang to kill the O'Connells but then Evelyn's brother Jonathan dropped a bomb on her Jeep, burning her and Yang. Bravely, though, she made it under the Wall with Yang and he ambushed Evelyn, who kicked him into a cog. Choi came in, and rushed in to save Yang, who told her "Let go!" but Choi refused, as her loyalty to Yang overrode her own safety, and she grabbed at Yang's hands even as he got sucked into the gears. Then she was crushed to death along with her boss. Trivia *She fills the role of the lustful servant of the villain that Anck-Su-Namun filled in the first 2 movies. *However, being human, Choi is nowhere near as evil as Anck-su-Namun, she does not seem to like reckless torture and seems to only torture those Yang orders. She seems to follow a warped code of honor. However, the fact that she disregarded millions of enemy lives and wanted to rule the world makes her a villain nonetheless. *Her demise is a reference to that of Imhotep and Anck-su-Namun from the second film. In contrast to Choi and Yang, Anck-su-Namun cowardly abandoned her lover and fled, resulting in her own death. However, Choi was so loyal to her lover she literally risked her life to save Yang's. This, although resulting in her death, resulted in her getting a far more noble death than Anck-su-Namun. Navigation pl:Pułkownik Choi Category:Female Category:Military Category:Right-Hand Category:The Mummy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tragic Category:Fanatics Category:In Love Category:Fighters Category:Sadomasochists Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Supremacists Category:Thugs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Scapegoat